A Sister's Tale The Goblet of Fire
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: This year, Hogwarts is playing host to an event known as the Triwizard Tournament. Friendships are put to the test as a division occurs and a lurking threat that hangs over Harry and Elliot Patter. RonOC, FredOC, GeorgeOC AU Part 4 A Sister's Tale
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Sister's Tale: The Goblet of Fire**

**Summary: This year, Hogwarts is playing host to an event known as the Triwizard Tournament. Friendships are put to the test as a division occurs and a lurking threat that hangs over Harry and Elliot Patter. RonOC, FredOC, GeorgeOC, HermioneOC AU Part 4 of the A Sister's Tale series.**

**Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, but I own Elliot, Rachel, Amanda and the newest addition: Kyler Raine.**

**Chapter 1**

I was having a lovely dream. I was at the Burrow with Harry, Hermione, Rachel, Amanda and the Weasleys. We were having a lovely summer holiday and Voldemort was gone for good. Sirius was free and living with us and Lupin was cured of his werewolfism. Fred, George and I were about to throw a spider into Ron's hat when Harry began to yell. My eyes awoke to find myself in Number 4 Privet Drive, sharing the same room with Harry and while I got off the floor in my thin blanket, Harry was squirming and sweating in his bed. Hedwig and Felix were sitting in their cages, their heads under their wings as they slept through the yelling. How did they manage to do that, I don't know. I grabbed my flashlight and shined it on Harry as I shook his shoulder, muttering, "Harry! Harry wake up, will you?"

When Harry opened his eyes he looked like he had seen a ghost. His face was flushed as he muttered, "Elliot?"

"Well yeah. Who were you expecting?"

I sat on his bed next to him as he sat up, pushing his glasses onto his face. Harry had been yelling in his sleep the past couple of nights and it was getting rather irritating. I was dead tired from being woken up. How the oaf, Dudley, next door slept through it, I wasn't sure. But I was also worried. Harry always refused to talk about his dream. But tonight…or this morning, I was going to get a straight answer out of him. "So what was it this time?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, Harry. You've been screaming in your sleep for the past couple of nights. I'm your sister. I think you are allowed to tell me your dreams."

"Maybe later."

I groaned as I looked at the door. Now that I was awake my stomach was growling. "I wonder if Aunt Petunia will get mad if I nip downstairs and get some food."

"Elliot…"

But I refused to listen to him as I crept downstairs silently. Part of my nature was causing trouble. As Harry and the others knew all too well, I refused to listen to reason and acted without thinking. One of my virtues and vices, as they see it. Of course it has gotten us out of some interesting situations. Albeit small ones, but nonetheless it's worked. Of course our professors at Hogwarts knew my game all too well. I had reached the kitchen and even though I was craving cookies and milk, I knew the sound of the fridge and the cookie jar being opened would cause Aunt Petunia to wake in an instant. She had a sixth sense about her kitchen and it was quite frightening. So instead I grabbed the remaining loaf of bread from the counter and the marmalade on the counter and headed upstairs. I knew she would recognize the items of food were magically gone and instantly blame me but it's not my fault I'm hungry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't really like to give Harry and myself proper meals. Their favorite punishment was to make us not eat for two days on end, but what they didn't know was that I would sneak downstairs and nick some leftovers.

When I reached our bedroom I slipped inside and handed Harry a bit of bread and opened the marmalade. We enjoyed our delicious snack in silence, hoping no one in the house would hear our lips smacking and our moans of satisfaction from the food. By the time the sun broke in the sky the bread was gone and I had slipped back down to the kitchen and placed the marmalade back where it originally was. I had just gotten back to our room just in time for Aunt Petunia to slam our door with her skinny hand and order us to start making breakfast. As we pulled on our bath robes, three owls flew into our room. Well, two were flying while supporting the third. We were worried that someone would hear the owls hoot. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hated magic and anything that had to do with it. Harry grabbed the one that looked like he was about to keel over, recognizing him immediately as Errol, the Weasley's owl. The second the other two I didn't recognize but the black one was carrying two letters from Hogwarts. The third was brown and white and on the envelope was Hermione's neat handwriting. Harry tore Ron's open and read,

_Dear Harry and Elliot,_

_Dad has gotten tickets for us to go to the Quidditch World Cup this summer! Dad has already sent a letter to your aunt and uncle through the Muggle Mail. We hope we put enough stamps on it. Hermione is already over. She's coming to. Even if your aunt and uncle say now, Fred, George and I already have plans to come get you anyway. I was going to use my owl but he was out hunting by the time I was going to send this letter. Anyway, send us an owl back to let us know what the Muggles say!_

_Ron._

I then opened Hermione's and read,

_Dear Harry and Elliot,_

_I don't know which letter would reach you first. I mean, Errol is a good owl but he can get lost. Anyway, I'm at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Rachel and Amanda. I really hope you can make it to the World Cup this year! It's nice to be with them, mind you, but what with Amanda and Fred and their constant feuding it gets kind of annoying really. It would be nice to have two other friends here to help. Rachel does what she can and Ron…well, it's Ron. Please convince your aunt and uncle to let you come. Ron, Fred and George have plans to come kidnap you both if they don't and I don't see it ending well. Owl us back with what they say._

_Hermione._

The third owl had our Hogwarts letters with our list of books and, strangely enough, dress robes on the list. Why in the world would we need dress robes? We shrugged it off as we heard a scream erupt from downstairs followed by Uncle Vernon's booming voice shouting, "POTTER! GET DOWN HERE!"

Harry led the way down the stairs where we saw Uncle Vernon clutching an envelope in his hand. Harry was holding back laughter but I had a harder time. On the letter were hundreds of stamps that covered the entire thing except for two places for addresses. We instantly recognized Mr. Weasley's handwriting. We should have known. "Think this is funny, do you?" Uncle Vernon spat at me.

"Actually, yes, I do."

"The mailman personally delivered this to us because it was so strange." Uncle Vernon thrust it forward and ordered Harry to read it. As we figured, it was Mr. Weasley asking if we could join them going to the World Cup. In the letter, Mr. Weasley explained that they would be coming by to pick us up at the end of this week and taking care of us for the rest of the summer. At first I thought Uncle Vernon was going to say no but apparently the idea of not having us for the rest of the summer appealed to him and he said we could go. I wanted to hug him but then I was reminded that he refused to give us any dessert last night and the feeling faded. We were about to run upstairs to tell Ron and Hermione the good news when Aunt Petunia erupted, "ELLIOT POTTER!"

Clearly she had found that the bread was missing and a quarter of the marmalade was gone.

TBC….

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The end of the week came by in a flash and before Harry and I knew it we were standing in the living room with our trunks and owls in hand. It was nearing the time that Mr. Weasley said he was going to pick us up when we realized we didn't know how he was picking us up. His Ford Angela was roaming the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts (no thanks to us) and as far as we knew he didn't buy another car. And then there was a flash of green light behind the boarded up fireplace followed by the familiar voice of Rachel saying, "Strange, I don't remember them boarding up the fireplace."

There was another flash and it was George this time. "Blimey, this is one dark fireplace."

"Was Mr. Weasley sure this was the right fireplace?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should go back before…"

But there was another flash and it was Ron. "Why is it so dark? Are we in the right fireplace?"

I was laughing by now. Harry was attempting a straight face and Uncle Vernon's vein was pulsating in his neck. Another green flash and it was Amanda and boy was she pissed. "Where the hell are we? This isn't Harry's place!"

"Clearly Amanda," came Rachel's muffled voice.

"It's getting crowded, someone go back and warn Fred…"

"We can't exactly, can we? Dad has the Floo Powder."

"Still…" and Amanda was cut off by a green flash, "Damnit Fred! What in the world are you doing?"

"Dad told me to go next! Are we in the right spot?"

"Why didn't you send Mr. Weasley first? We're not in the right spot, you fool!"

"Oi, don't get mad at me."

There was a final flash and it was Mr. Weasley. "Strange, the Ministry said it was the right spot. Harry! Elliot! Are you there?"

I was laughing so hard I couldn't answer. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, we're here! The Dursleys boarded up the fireplace."

"This is strange. No matter, I will take care of it. You might want to stand back!"

Harry and I backed up and suddenly the boards were blown off the fireplace and the gang tumbled out of the fireplace onto the carpet, ruining Aunt Petunia's very clean carpet with soot. Mr. Weasley simply walked around them and greeted Uncle Vernon with a handshake. "Wonderful to meet you sir!"

Uncle Vernon had this disgusted look on his face as Mr. Weasley shook his hand. It was like Mr. Weasley was giving him a disease. When Mr. Weasley let go the gang had gotten off the ground. Mr. Weasley turned to us and asked, "Have a good summer?"

"Could have been better," I shrugged before I was bombarded by a hug from Rachel. She whispered in my ear, "Thank Merlin you're coming back with us. I can't stand Amanda and Fred's feuding! It's nonstop! I need someone without drama!"

Rachel let me go so Amanda could give me a hug as well. When she let go Fred and George both captured me in a hug while Rachel and Amanda gave Harry hugs. "Do you want to come help us with something?" Fred whispered in my ear.

I nodded and followed them up the stairs, slipping away from the crowd. When we reached the top of the stairs there was Dudley coming out of the bathroom. He looked rather frightened when he saw the twins. "What do you freaks want?" he asked trying to be brave but with fear evident in his voice.

"We were just going to double check Harry and Elliot got everything out of their room," George smiled as Fred "accidentally" let a candy drop from his pocket. We ran past him and I turned to see Dudley pick up the candy and pop it in his mouth. "What was that?" I asked.

"You'll see," Fred smirked as we quickly popped his head into our room and said, "Yep, got everything."

We ran downstairs where Mr. Weasley asked rather accusingly, "Where did you three go?"

"Just wanted to make sure they didn't forget anything," Fred smiled.

However there was a yell from Dudley. We turned to see him running down the stairs holding his tongue which was now four times longer than usual. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia let out a shrill scream as they ran towards him. Fred, George and I laughed as Mr. Weasley glared at us. "What? It wasn't us!" George protested.

"Then how do you explain that?" Mr. Weasley asked, pointing towards Dudley.

"Must have fallen out of my pocket," Fred grinned with a wink towards George and me.

Mr. Weasley shook his head and ushered us in. The twins were the first to go followed by Rachel, Harry and Amanda. Ron walked in front of me and looked like he was about to give me a hug but halted, cleared his throat and replied, "Glad to have you back, Elliot."

"Glad to be back," I replied before he walked into the fire. I followed him and quickly found myself in the living room of the Burrow where Ginny and Hermione were standing and waiting for us. When Mr. Weasley came through the fireplace he clapped his hands together and said, "Well then, who is in the mood for some breakfast?"

When we all nodded he went to the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny gave both Harry and me a hug and welcomed us back. Ron and the twins helped Harry and I carry our stuff upstairs while Amanda excused herself. Hermione, Ginny and Rachel followed us up and as Ron and the twins helped Harry I got into the room Rachel, Amanda and I shared so I could unpack. The first thing I did was let Felix out to fly. He had been stuck in that cage for a while now. When I did, Hermione pointed down to the yard and said, "Look what Amanda is up to."

We all cluttered around the window and saw Amanda walking around the yard with a taller man with the Weasley trademark hair. From up here he did look handsome but not for my tastes. "Who is that?"

"That's Bill," Ginny explained.

Bill Weasley. The oldest Weasley of the Weasley children. He resided in Egypt working for Gringotts. "What is he doing here?"

"He and Charlie are here to go see the World Cup with us. Amanda has been spending a lot of time with him lately," Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"Oh really? And how does Fred feel about this?" I asked.

"Jealous, as per usual. To be honest he and no one really understands what was with Amanda last year. Her mood really changed and she won't tell us why," Hermione answered.

Poor Fred. Fred was so nice and I was with him and everyone else. Amanda had been acting rather strangely last year. Maybe I could get her to talk. This reminded me about Harry. I excused myself and ran to Ron's room. When I reached it Fred and George were leaving, George to find Rachel. As I walked past them I saw Harry and Ron sitting in the middle of the room while they opened some chocolate frogs. I sat on the bed behind Harry and grabbed my own chocolate frogs. "So Harry, you still have yet to answer my question," I pestered.

Ron looked at me in confusion as Harry shook it off. "I told you, it was nothing."

"It's not nothing, Harry. You're having livid nightmares that are putting you in a cold sweat!"

Hermione had officially entered the room now. Harry sighed as Ron and Hermione sat in confusion. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Harry then told us about his dream where he was in a strange house and Voldemort was there (Ron winced at Voldemort's name again). Wormtail was there too and a strange man who looked disheveled and ratty. They were planning something but it always ended with Voldemort casting green light at him. Hermione, of course, was looking for logical reasons as to why Harry was having these dreams while Ron and I were asking what Harry thought Voldemort was up to. However we were cut off by Fred and George running up and asking if we wanted to watch Bill and Charlie have a table war. Ron, Harry and I were game while Hermione decided to look up the answer in a book. Like a book was going to have the answer.

TBC…

**Please read and review!**


End file.
